Singing Their Feelings Out
by bobbert
Summary: The girls of Buffy share their feelings in a new way lol, Read and Review. A sequel will come if you all want one.
1. Faith

Singing Their Feelings Out

Disclaimer: The Buffy gang belong to Joss, the songs belong to The Judds, Trisha Yearwood, Reba, Wilson Phillips, Cher

AN: This is a chaptered Song fic with each character singing her own song, this is just a short thing while I have writers block with my other story. Oh and in my world Faith never went to Jail and Tara didn't die but is still broken up with Willow.

Faith

The six women walked into the Karaoke Bar, and made all the men in the room turn their heads to watch them walk by. All six were beautiful in different ways, the small blonde lead the group to a table near the stage and sat down, took in her surroundings. While the red head, tapped her fingers on the table and turned to the blond. "Buffy are you sure about this?"

Buffy nodded her head just enough to show she was sure and that she was just a little tipsy from the Jack Daniels she had drank at home after learning that Angel was in love with Cordeila. When she had decided she wanted to sing, the others had decided to have a girls night out and make sure she was okay.

Buffy turned to the dark haired woman at her side and smiled. "Faith you're up first."

Faith nodded and gave a wicked smile and went to select her song, the rules had been spelled out before they got there, pick a song and tell why you picked it, after Faith had selected her song she went to microphone and cleared her throat and sent a sultry look out at the rest of the bar.

"I'm singing Just Like Jesse James because I think there are a few men that need to go down in flames,"

the music started, and Faith gripped the microphone,

__

"You're struttin into town like you're slingin a gun

Just a small town dude with a big city attitude

Honey are ya lookin for some trouble tonight

Well alright,

You think your so bad, drive the women folk wild

Shoot 'em all down with a flash of your pearly smile

Honey but you met your match tonight

Oh, that's right"

Faith walked off the stage and over to some hottie at the bar and smiled when she started singing the next lyrics.

__

"You think you'll knock me off my feet 

Till I'm flat on the floor

Till my heart is crying indian and I'm begging for more

So come on baby

Come on baby show me what that loaded gun is for

If you can give it

I can take it

Cause if this heart's gonna break it's gonna

take a lot to break it

I know tonight

Somebody's gonna win the fight

So if you're so tuff

Come on and prove it.

Your heart is down for the count and you

know your gonna lose it

Tonight you're gonna go down in flames

just like Jesse James."

She moved over to his friend and put her hand on his chest, the girl beside him looked murder at Faith, as she started singing the next part.

"_Your an outlaw lover and I'm after your hide_

Well you ain't so strong, won't be long til

your hands are tied

Tonight I'm gonna take you in 

Dead or alive

That's right

You break the law's of love in the name of desire

Take ten steps back

cause I'm ready baby

Aim and fire."

Faith moved back to the stage with the two men following to get a better look at her. She moved to the table where her friends were sitting and finished off the song.

"_Baby there's nowhere you gonna run tonight_

Ooh that's right

Well you had your way with love but it's 

the end of the day

Now a team of wild horses couldn't drag

your heart away

So come on baby

Come on baby

Come on baby you know there ain't nothing

left to say

If you can give it

I can take it

Cause if this heart's gonna break it's gonna

take a lot to break it

I know tonight

Somebody's gonna win the fight

So if you're so tuff

Come on and prove it.

Your heart is down for the count and you

know your gonna lose it

Tonight you're gonna go down in flames

just like Jesse James

You think you'll knock me off my feet 

Till I'm flat on the floor

Till my heart is crying indian and I'm begging for more

So come on baby

Come on baby

Come on baby

Come on

If you can give it

I can take it

Cause if this heart's gonna break it's gonna

take a lot to break it

I know tonight

Somebody's gonna win the fight

So if you're so tuff

Come on and prove it.

Your heart is down for the count and you

know your gonna lose it

Tonight you're gonna go down in flames

just like Jesse James

Tonight you're gonna go down in flames

Just like Jesse James

Tonight your gonna go down in flames

Just like Jesse James

I'm gonna shot you down Jesse James."

Faith smiled as she laid the microphone back on the table and winked at the two guys as their dates dragged them away, while throwing evil looks over their shoulders at her. The entire table was laughing so hard they had tears running down their cheeks. 

Anya stood up. "Faith those women wanted to kill you and I'm next."


	2. Anya

Anya selected her music then head onstage, where she would stay. She didn't want to cause a scene like Faith did. She tapped the Microphone and smiled. "I will be singing for your pleasure tonight, I would have loved you anyway, Because I just recently broke up with my Xander and even if he's not here now, I would like him to know, I would have loved him anyway." The music started playing and Anya turned back to the crowd with a tear in her eye.

__

"If I'd have known the way that this would end

If I'd have read the last page first.

If I'd have had the strength to walk away.

If I'd have known the way this would hurt.

I would've loved you anyway

I'd do it all the same

Not a second I would change

Not a touch that I would trade

Had I known my heart would break

I'd have loved you anyway

It's bittersweet to look back now

At memories withered on the vine

Just to hold you close to me

For a moment in time

I would've loved you anyway

I'd do it all the same

Not a second I would change

Not a touch that I would trade

Had I known my heart would break

I'd have loved you anyway

And even if I'd seen it coming

You'd still have seen me running

straight into your arms

I would've loved you anyway

I'd do it all the same

Not a second I would change

Not a touch that I would trade

Had I known my heart would break

I'd have loved you anyway"

When the Music ended Anya came off the stage to cheering from the crowd, laid the Microphone down , turned to her friends, with a big smile. "Maybe I should go and get a recording contract, and make lots of money."

That set the girls off into another fit of laughter as Willow picked up the microphone, letting the others know she wanted to be next


	3. Willow and Tara

Willow selected her song but opted to stand at the table and sing it. She kept her back to the crowd, when she started to speak. "I have decided to sing, For my broken heart, because I have also just recently broken up with someone I loved very much."

The music started playing, and Willow looked right at Tara. 

__

"There were no angry words at all

as we carried box's down the hall

One by one we put them in your car

nothing much for us to say,

one last goodbye and you drove away

I watched your tail lights as they faded 

in the dark.."

Willow closed her eyes and remembered the night Tara had left and the pain and grief she experienced, as she started to sing the next part.

__

" I couldn't face the night in that lonely bed

so I laid down on the couch instead

Last night I prayed the lord my soul

To keep, Then I cried myself to sleep

So sure life wouldn't go on without you

But Ooh the sun is blinding me as it wakes

me from the dark.

I guess the world didn't stop for my broken heart.

Clock still ticking , life goes on, radio still plays

a song. As I tried to put my scattered thoughts in place

And it takes all the strength I got 

Just to stumble to the coffee pot

the first of many lonely mornings

I got to face."

Willow opened her eye's as the tears came, she sang the last of the song.

__

"You called to see if I'm okay

I looked out the window and I

Just say, Last night I prayed the lord my soul

To keep, Then I cried myself to sleep

So sure life wouldn't go on without you

But Ooh the sun is blinding me as it wakes

me from the dark.

I guess the world didn't stop for my broken heart.

Ooh I guess the world ain't gonna stop for my

broken heart."

When the music ended Willow put the Mic down and went to the bathroom to wash her face and do a few sobs in private. When she was calm she came out of the bathroom just in time to see Tara take the stage and go to the Microphone. "I I I have," she stuttered, "chosen to sing After all, because even when relationships have problems, you should stay and work it through and I I I guess what I'm saying is Willow, baby I want to come home." The music started playing and there was not a single stutter in her voice.

__

"Well here we are again

I guess it must be fate

We've tried it on our own

But deep inside we've known

We'd be back to set things straight

I still remember when 

Your kiss was so brand new

Every memory repeats

Every step I take retreats

Every journey always brings me back to you"

Willow moved to the stage and sat down at the table and Dawn slipped her hand into Willows and squeezed.

__

"After all the stops and starts 

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

After all that we've been through

If all comes down to me and you

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all"

Tara walked off the stage and sat down next to Willow and sang right to her.

__

"When love is truly right

IT lives from year to year

It changes as it goes

And on the way it grows

But it never disappears 

After all the stops and starts 

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

After all that we've been through

If all comes down to me and you

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all

Always just beyond my touch

You know I needed you so much

After all, what else is living for

After all the stops and starts 

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

After all that we've been through

If all comes down to me and you

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all"

As the music ended Willow leaned in and kissed Tara as they both started crying, they and the others were to wrapped up in what was going on to see Buffy on stage until they heard her voice.

__


	4. Buffy

Buffy had chosen her song and was onstage before the others realized it, they all turned to the stage when they heard her voice. "The song I am singing is called, You're in love, I am singing this because even though you're no longer together it still hurts to hear your first love is in love with someone else, but you still want them to be happy."

The music started as Buffy closed her eyes and pictured Angel, happy with Cordeila.

__

"Open the door and come in

I'm so glad to see you my friend

I don't know how long it has been

Having these feelings again

But now I see that your so happy

And Ooh, it just sets me free

And I'd like to see us as good of friends

As we used to be, Ah.....My love.......Ah

You're in love

That's the way it should be

Cause I want you to be happy

You're in love

And I know that you're not in love 

With me

Ooh, it's enough for me to know that you're in love

I can let you go

Cause I know that you're in love"

She pictured the last time she had seen him, right after she had been brought back to life.

__

"Sometimes it's hard to believe 

That you're never coming back for me

I've had this dream that you would 

Always be

By my side, oh I could've died

But now I see that you're so happy 

And ooh, it just sets my free

And I'd like to see us as good of friends

as we used to be, Ah.....My love.......Ah

You're in love

That's the way it should be

Cause I want you to be happy

You're in love

And I know that you're not in love 

With me

Ooh, it's enough for me to know that you're in love

I can let you go

Cause I know that you're in love'

I tried to find you but you were so far

away

__

I was praying that fate would bring you

back to me

Someday, someday, someday

Ooh, you're in love

Ooh, it's enough for me to know that 

You're in love

Now I'll let you go

Cause I know that you're in love

The music ended and Buffy walked off the stage as Dawn ran over to hug her. "Are you alright?"

Buffy nodded and squeezed Dawn harder and then went to the table and Dawn thought it was time to let Buffy and the others in on her little secret, so she chose her music and before the others knew what was happening Dawn was on Stage.

__


	5. Dawn

Dawn fidgeted nervously onstage and then cleared her throat and gave a hopeful smile at her sister. "I have a secret I want to share with my family who is in the audience tonight, so I have decided to sing, Mama He's Crazy."

The music started right away and Dawn stayed onstage where she knew Buffy wouldn't make a scene.

__

"Mama I found someone 

Like you said would come along

He is a sight and so unlike any

man I know

I was afraid to let him cause I'm 

not the trusting kind.

But now I'm convinced he's had

me since and must be out of his mind."

Dawn sent another hopeful smile towards her table, and saw Buffy's eyes narrow and Willow's face show shock.

__

"Mama He's crazy, crazy over me

and in my life is where he says

he always wants to be.

I've never been so loved

he beats all I've ever seen

and Mama he's crazy,

He's crazy over me"

Dawn braved it and went over to the table and smiled again, Tara nodded her head supportively, seeing she was the only one that knew.

__

".And Mama you've always

said you better look before 

leap, well maybe so but here 

I go letting my heart lead me.

He thinks I hung the moon and stars

and I think he's a living dream.

There are men but ones like him

are few and far between.

Mama He's crazy, crazy over me

and in my life is where he says

he always wants to be.

I've never been so loved

he beats all I've ever seen

and Mama he's crazy,

He's crazy over me.

Ooh and Mama he's crazy

He's crazy over me."

When the music ended Dawn handed the Mic off to someone else and sat in her chair, Buffy turned to her. "How long were you gonna wait to tell me?"

Dawn looked down. "Until I thought you were ready to hear it."

Buffy nodded, then sighed. "Well we will talk about this when we get home."

It was the same as when the six of them came in, they made their way out with every man stopping and looking. The six women never even noticed the blond English man in the corner, smoking a cigarette and having a beer.

The End

__ __


End file.
